


Speaking in Sensations

by HumsHappily



Series: Happy Accidents: Coincidences of The Universe [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anthea has a really good backstory and I love her to bits, Anthea speaks, BAMF Anthea, Background Mystrade, Background Relationships, F/F, Pansexual Character, Sally isn't that much of a jerk, Supernatural Elements, background Johnlock, santhea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-27
Updated: 2015-12-04
Packaged: 2018-02-14 23:58:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2207865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HumsHappily/pseuds/HumsHappily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We now hear from the narrator of this series. She's got some things to say to you.<br/>Anthea-centric, adding her version of the events that happen later on and detailing her relationship with Sally Donovan.<br/>Let's see how things pan out for the British Governments right hand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Anthea's Introduction

_Hail Mary, full of grace. The Lord is with thee._  
Blessed art thou amongst women,  
and blessed is the fruit of thy womb, Jesus.  
Holy Mary, Mother of God,  
pray for us sinners,  
now and at the hour of our death. Amen.

 

_Opening my eyes, I take in the dusty church. Broken pews are stacked along the far wall and the stained glass window is covered in so much filth that the light hardly shines through. I unclasp my hands from around my rosary and stand, brushing my knees._

_A call is coming in, my blackberry vibrating against my hip._

_I answer, voice echoing around the sanctuary. It doesn’t matter. Father Killian knows me and there is no one else here that could be bothered . I offered him protection once. He accepted. It is the price of good business._

_Time to go to work. Stepping out of the church, I get into the black car waiting for me._

_“Did you have a nice vacation, Anthea?”   He is asking about Peru._

_“Yes sir. Excellent weather. ”  Everything is fine, just as you’ve read in the files._

_It is better we speak this way. You never know who might be listening._

_Mycroft Holmes has finished speaking. His eyes are closed and head tipped back. Working on overdue filing then. The information from the Peruvian incident. The car glides  away from the curb, smooth and silent. Pulling out my phone, I sort the emails I received while I was in church. Hmm. There is a small personnel issue. That will have to be sorted immediately._

 

 _People are always surprised to find out I’m Catholic. Not that there are many that do, my job doesn’t make it easy to keep up relationships. I wasn’t raised Catholic, in fact it was the complete opposite. I was raised by a bunch of hippies. By a bunch of hippies, I mean a communal household composed of deadly and brilliant ex-soldiers, spies, and scientists. Fascinating really, what humans get up to. My birth father was ex-special forces. My birth mother was a scientist in a top secret facility, more secret than Baskerville. The others who helped raise me had similar stories. Somehow they all had banded together to move on from their past, in a small cottage in the country.  I was unplanned, a happy accident, and they raised me well. There are few people who can say they knew how to kill a man in forty-four different ways by the time they were eleven. Even fewer can tell you they knew how to hide the body and tap into security feeds to delete the footage._ _There were two factors those who raised me had in common. The first being that all of my family, had things they wanted, needed to forget. They combated this with yoga, meditation and healthy eating. Everyone had hobbies. We wore hemp clothing, grown and sewn by Aunt Marian. Uncle Franz raised genetically altered bees, that glowed in the dark and only pollinated hyacinths. Mom was a carpenter. Dad painted watercolor canvases. It was a nice life, albeit a bit different from most children. It was a shock getting into the real world. More about that later though. Not much more mind, most of my early years are classified. Most of my later years as well. The price you pay for working for the British government. Mycroft swooped in, already in indispensable to the higher ups. Swept under his wing, I too became indispensable, to multiple governments. My loyalty of course is always to Britain. Not that they pay the best, but I was born and raised here. Loyalty cannot be bought._ _The second factor of my family was that they were all vehemently opposed to religion. It wasn’t the idea of God, mind you, it was actually religion. The whole organization, they said, was set up to fail, to become corrupt. I know enough of the world to know exactly how right they were._

 _But, Catholicism drew me in. It wasn’t the idea of organized religion, or praying to a God that might not even be there for help. It was the peace that I experienced the first time I let a prayer spill from my lips, the words dripping like gold droplets from my tongue. I found it fascinating, that this religion could do something for me that years of meditation and soul searching in my youth hadn’t. I asked Father Killian, once, what drew him to the church. He said it was the echoes of all the souls that had come before him, all the emotions that swirled around the sanctuaries and poured out of the old books. Then he got up and made tea, refusing to talk about it anymore. I understood though. Some things, you just don’t talk about._ _I do have to admit I find it comforting, the idea of a deity waiting to judge me for my sins. I have never pretended to be a good person. I may work for angels, but sometimes you have to dance with the devil. That is life. People are judged by others these days. But no one knows what I do. So I wait till I die. And remain dead, seeing as how I have died before. When I die for good, I won’t pretend to know what is coming. I’ll just wait my turn. But until then, I have work to do. A_ _nd if my work exposes me to the seven deadly sins, who cares? Everyday I see it. Envy. Sloth. Pride is always so prominent in my field. Everyone thinks they own the world._ _Wrath is common as well. Gluttony and Greed walk hand in hand. But my favorite is Lust. It does so much for the human population. Despicable really, and at the same time I understand its draw. I see hundreds of stories played out in front of me each day. Terrible the things humanity does when they believe no one is watching. Catholicism drew me in at first with its peace, but I lingered for the violence. An almighty God willing to strike down sinners? Makes me sleep better at night. Who would I be if I didn’t believe in justice?  Perhaps I'm getting ahead of myself. Don't mind me. I tend to ramble when no one but we can hear. I so love the way the mind works._

 

_Love though, is another matter. You see I was raised in love and if there was none to be found in the Catholic religion I wouldn’t be there. Love and power walk hand in hand in most cases. I find it exhilarating. My employer however sees love as a disease. Something that causes you to lose your senses and make mistakes. I won’t say he’s wrong, but the benefits are certainly worth it. Someone to hold at night? Someone to kiss you good morning, despite your terrible breath? Oh, and the power a good shag holds. Surprise on your face there. Didn’t know I knew that word did you? Come off it, I’m not a china doll. I’ve had my string of lovers. Not one night stands mind, actual lovers. I’m rather picky, but when I set my mind to it, I normally can woo who I want. I’ve got my eye on someone now actually. Waiting for the stars to align properly, and a certain NSY employee to end up in my bed. She's got the loveliest hair. Would look absolutely gorgeous spread out across my pillow as I lick my way slowly down- Hmm. Impure thoughts. Perhaps, I ought to say a few more Hail Mary’s. Judging by the email update I’ve just received, it looks like the boss might get lucky too. I’ve been trying to get Mycroft Holmes to make a move on Gregory Lestrade for ages. There’s just been an update on the file. Looks like Greg’s finally getting his divorce._

 

_Excellent. I’ll drop that on his desk in the morning. Give the boss a nudge in the right direction._

_Who knows what will happen?_

 

 

_~Anthea._

_xx_

 


	2. A First Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anthea chats and we see some Anthea x Sally interaction.

 

 

 

_Oh.  Have you come to visit our little world again? It seems this time you’ve grown a bit more corporeal. You really ought to be careful. Our world is not something you would like to get sucked into. Be such a pain for me if you were to get stuck…not to mention the paperwork._

_Hand me that file, darling. You’re surprised I can see you? Honestly, at this point I’ve accepted that there is far more to this world then any one expects to find. Actually, an ex of mine helped me figure that. Man by the name of Harkness. Absolutely transcendental with his tongue.  His elocution was extraordinary and his philosophical ideas could make your head spin.  You’ve got a dirty mind, love. Anyway, I’m thinking you’re here for an update on the Holmes brothers. We’ll have to talk and walk, I’ve got a job to do._

 

_I’ve done my best with the Holmeses over the years. Watch that plant, don’t trip. Now, John and Sherlock have seem to be up to something. Tiptoeing around each other at last glance. Sherlock pulled the cameras out of the flat again last night and I haven’t had the chance to replace them yet. I’m keeping an eye on those two. Something is brewing at 221B.  
While I care deeply about both brothers,  Mycroft took me in when I needed it and I do my best to watch out for him. We are the nearly the same age, he and I.  It is very strange to see the eyes of someone ancient in someone only a bit older than I am. He’s had a hard life Mycroft has. He’ll never admit it, but he does want someone to look after him, to hold at night when the dreams catch up with him.  I’d known he had fancied Greg Lestrade from the start. Didn’t allow us to place any video in his flat.  Sentiment will always get you in the end. Exposes your priorities. Greg fancied him back, and saved Sherlock from overdosing a few times. It was due only to Gregory Lestrade that Sherlock hadn’t gone back to cocaine after the one successful overdose. Greg had nursed the man back to health, let him ride out the withdrawal on his couch. I had meant to get them together ages ago. Mycroft always had a soft spot for anyone who knew how to handle Sherlock. No one could deny the spark between the men, after a battle of wills by ‘Locks hospital bed had left Greg victorious. Unfortunately, Greg’s on again off again fiancee would fast become his on again, off again wife. So my plans were put on hold. I honestly didn’t expect them to last as long as they did. Years of wasted time. _

 

_But now… Now things are different. The men have gotten their act together. In fact, before you showed up at my desk, I advised Mycroft what to wear for their first proper date. Brown trousers, forest green shirt to accentuate his eyes and freckles. It will work like a charm I’m sure._

_As long as Mycroft doesn’t do anything stupid. For such a brilliant man, he can be rather…..stubborn. Anyway, I have to go to the Yard for a bit now. I’ll leave you here. You really don’t want to know what I’m about to do. Interested? Too bad. Secrecy is part of my job.  If you behave, I’ll let you know what happens._  
 Now shoo.  
  
~Anthea  
xx  
—————————————————-

 

 

“Ms. Donovan?” 

Frazzled, Sally Donovan turned around from the stack of paperwork that was threatening to cascade away from her desk. A woman with  brown hair and death grip on her blackberry was standing there. 

“Yes?” 

The woman smiled. “You don’t know me Sergeant and I’m sure you’re rather busy but—.” 

“You’re right I don’t know you and I am quite busy, so please get on with it, since you’ve clearly bypassed all protocol and come directly to me.” Sally cut in, leaning back to sit against the desk. Anderson had dropped her again to try and fix it with his wife, Greg had left early, and paperwork from the case was getting overwhelming. She noted the narrowed eyes of the women with delight. Served her right for coming in and ignoring the process.  

The woman leaned against the desk, crossed her legs and tucked her hair behind her ear. 

“You’ve recently broken up with your lover. Married is he? Decided to fix it with his wife? Unfortunate. Your boss isn’t here to help you with paperwork and you’re a bit angry since he did leave for a date. Your mother wants to know when you’ll settle down and you don’t have the heart to tell her you aren’t seeing anyone.” 

 

“You’re joking right? There can’t possibly be three of you. Fucking Holmeses. You’re all freaks. Get out.”  Sally waved her hand toward the door angrily. 

 

“I am not a Holmes.” She was smirking down at her blackberry, manicured nails tapping across the keys. “However, I do have many similar talents. I work for Mycroft Holmes, the man your boss is currently on a date with. I can tell you what you’ve had for breakfast this morning, what your parents do for a living, your grades from primary school. All of this however, I choose not to tell you because to be honest, you already know. That is the major difference between myself and the Holmes family.”  
The woman leaned forward, blackberry shuffled off to her pocket.   
“I know just what to say to get what I want. The showing off comes later. All the drama, all the angst filled silence that the Holmes boys and their companions choose to engage in, is wasted on me.” 

A predatory gleam in her eye, the woman pushed herself away from the desk and made as if to crowd into Sally’s space. She paused at the look Sally gave her, cocking her head slightly. Instead of pressing her advantage she stopped, producing a business card from somewhere on her person. She slipped her hand over Sally’s prone fingers, wiggling the small rectangle in between. 

“You can call me anytime in the next two weeks,” She said, removing the blackberry again, “and I will answer. I will escort you on a date. Just one. You will then tell me if you wish to go on another. If you do not call within two weeks, I will not bother you again anytime soon.” 

Fingers tapping away at the keys again, she looked up from the device and paused. 

“I sincerely hope you call Ms. Donovan.”  The woman tucked her phone away and began to walk.  

“I don’t even know your name!” Sally called after her, baffled and slightly irritated at the odd interruption. 

The woman looked up and smiled. 

“My name is Anthea.”

With that she exited the Yard, slipping silently past the remaining officers and out the front door. 

Suddenly exhausted, Sally dropped into the nearest chair to watch her leave, business card clutched in her hand. 

There was no way she would call, she thought glancing down at the paper. Not in a million years would she get mixed up in anything or anyone to do with the Holmes boys.   
Right?

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, please, please, please leave your thoughts and criticisms. I am trying some new techniques and I do appreciate the opinions. 
> 
> Also, if you are interested in seeing more of my writing, please feel free to follow me on tumblr.   
> http://hums-happily.tumblr.com
> 
> As always, not beta-ed!   
> Thanks for reading my loves.


	3. Promise the Stars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I can be difficult.” Anthea said, turning to face the other woman. “My job is demanding. I’m often out of the country. My memory is too strong for my own good, and I can’t promise that I’ll be able to come home in one piece.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anthea and Sally. Will they get together?   
> They really should.   
> Also, a quick glimpse into Mycroft's past.

_Hello, my sweets. Yes, she called. Oh, don’t look at me like that I knew you were going to ask._

_Obvious, really. You were just aching for some news. I’m quite proud actually. She waited until the deadline was nearly up. Exactly thirteen days and five hours. Impressive resolve. I was getting slightly worried._

_First date was lunch. Wouldn’t want to scare her off. The second, coffee. Perhaps it was slightly backwards, but we are rather busy people. The third is tonight._

_I’m rather looking forward to it. I’ll be taking her out to dinner. A proper sit down meal with courses and such. The owner owes me a favor and has agreed to give us a special meal._

_Nice fellow._

_Things are looking rather good for me. Sherlock and John are happy and finally together. Mycroft and Greg…not so much._

_Please keep in mind that everything I’m about to tell you is strictly confidential._

_When Greg was handed divorce papers, he had already been separated from his wife for nearly six months._

_He was lonely._

_Mycroft had been alone for five times as long as Greg._

_He was far more lonely, and far less likely to admit it. Any sign of weakness could result in him being destroyed. But I knew. I knew about the lonely nights. How he never slept, not because he didn’t need to, but because he didn’t want to dream._

_One painful night, clinging to the edges of awareness he told me. He had been shot while we were out on a mission. The extraction had been successful, but he had been clipped by a bullet. His injury was deep, striking straight across his chest and required medical attention. An hour later, wound stitched, Mycroft suddenly grabbed my hand and had begged me to stay. He mumbled through the morphine haze, telling me about the dreams he had._

_Not nightmares. Dreams. False memories of love filled days he feared he would never have._

 

_When he awoke, he remembered nothing of our conversation._

 

_I remembered though._

 

_I remember so very much, without the need to rely upon the tricks and fancies of the Holmes._

_A gift in my youth, a boon in my career, but a personal weight. So many of my relationships ended because we didn’t talk about what I remembered, or when we did I remembered more than they wished. And it is a shame._

_Because I remember the way they arched under me, over me. The way they smiled as the morning sun seeped in through the window. The way Marie liked her coffee, the way Jack dusted off his coat. The way Sammy braided their hair, still wet from the shower. The way Antoine kneaded the dough in his bakery. Pure unwritten sentiment. I remember all their name_

_Memories are a very powerful substance. Like emotions, they give us our depth, make us human._

 

_Forgive me, I’ve become a bit maudlin, and likely more than a bit repetitive. I often feel I carry emotions for more than myself. The price of working with a Holmes. You can’t help but empathize with Mycroft. But you know that. You’ve seen how lonely he is. I really can’t say it enough._

_Go now, I have to get ready. I’m sure we will speak again._

_~Anthea_

_xx_

_—————————-_

“Dinner was fantastic, Anthea, thank you.”  Donovan said as the two women exited the restaurant. 

“It was made immensely better by the company.” Anthea said, unfurling her umbrella and snapping it open over their heads. “Would you mind terribly if I walked you home?” 

“Not at all.” 

As the two women walked down the road toward Sally’s flat in comfortable silence, the rain pattering softly on the fabric above them, their hands brushed softly. Sally glanced over at the other woman. 

“I have to say I had my reservations, you working for the frea-“ She stopped, and exhaled briefly. “For Sherlock’s brother. Plus, the way you showed up at the yard, all mysterious and irritating.” Sally continued as they neared her door. “You have to understand that it has been a while since I’ve been with anyone who saw me as more than a colleague and an easy shag. But, I’d like to try for something better, and I’d like to try with you.” 

 

They stopped, far off streetlight illuminating them, throwing shadows up on the concrete steps. 

“I can be difficult.” Anthea said, turning to face the other woman. “My job is demanding. I’m often out of the country. My memory is too strong for my own good, and I can’t promise that I’ll be able to come home in one piece.”

“I can be exceedingly difficult, especially after a day filled with Sherlock. I work homicide, so I can’t promise that I’ll be able to come home in one piece or that I’ll have anything even resembling a normal schedule. I can’t remember the last time I didn’t have to search for my keys for at least fifteen minutes and most of my relationships ended because they couldn’t stand the thought I would leave them in bed alone for a dead body.” Sally responded. 

“I promise I won’t be angry if you leave me in bed alone for a dead body, as long as you promise you won’t be angry when I leave you alone in bed because something has happened in Greece or America or Scotland.” Anthea smiled, extending her hand. 

Sally took it, stepping forward to the other woman. 

“Promise.” She said, tipping her forehead to press it against the others. “Your turn.”

“Promise” Anthea breathed out, reaching a hand to stroke the other’s cheek. Her hand moved down, to rest at the base of Sally’s neck. 

As the rain continued to mist slowly down, the two women leaned in towards each other, meeting the other’s mouth in a slow press of closed lips. They remained, hands intwined until the kiss deepened. Sally broke away, reaching in her pocket for her keys, pulling Anthea up the stairs after her. 

The door to the apartment shut softly behind them as the clouds rolled away from the sky, leaving London blanketed by the dark night sky, few stars twinkling in the polluted expanse.


	4. Juvenile Delinquency

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Donovan!” 
> 
> “What?” Sally yelled back across the yard, turning to scowl half heartedly at the other officer. She had been so close to getting a bite to eat, if only people could refrain from killing each other for a few hours. 
> 
> “You’ve got a delivery at the front desk.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just like in 'Goldilocks and the Three Bears' someone's been sleeping in my bed. Well, Anthea's bed. 
> 
> A little bit of sexy times, nothing too descriptive. But yes, I really want a set of purple silk sheets. Sue me. 
> 
> You can skip this chapter completely and it wouldn't affect the story. Just know that Anthea and Sally got together and have been together for a month. Sally has a bit of an issue with Anthea's constant attempts to control everything, Anthea doesn't even realize she's doing it. They discuss and move on.

 

_Oh hello. No rest for the wicked hm? Shush lovey, don’t answer that. You’ll wake her._  
 _Here, we’ll go in the other room. Turn around, I’m going to slip on a robe._  
 _I’m sure by now you’ve figured out that there is a pattern to your appearances. Seems like anytime something happens to the Holmes brothers, you pop up in our world. You must be linked to them somehow. I’m sure you’ve heard what almost happened to Sherlock. The amount of trouble that man gets into. I’m surprised he hasn’t gotten himself killed yet._  
 _Then only a week he and John accepted another case. Some rich spoiled child kidnapped John. Amazing, how angry Sherlock gets. Mild concussion, cracked rib, sprained wrist. For the criminal of course. John and Sherlock were fine, with the exception of some bruises._  
 _Time healed those. Speaking of time, it seems to pass oddly here. It seems as if I blink and a week has gone by, or two or three_. 

_Human invention time, yet completely out of our control. Though I did hear the people down at Baskerville were working on it. Some of occasionally drop by for tea with mum. She drugs them, and gets all the latest gossip. I really don’t know why they keep coming by. Slightly disturbing the whole idea._

_Mycroft and Greg really need to learn that time isn’t something you can toy with. It passes whether or not you want it too, and opportunities slip by. Men can be so stubborn, refusing to acknowledge their faults. Not to say that women can’t, but still._

_I’ve only seen one other pair of people so adamant they they oughtn’t be together. Surnames Holmes and Watson. Honestly, the Holmes family is going to make me go grey before I turn fifty._

_Anyway, speaking of time, I have someone waiting in my bed who is going to wake soon and realize she has to go into work. Go float translucently in the corner of someone else's sitting room. Try Baker Street. Mrs.Hudson will be up soon and she makes a fantastic cup of tea. Heaven knows that you won’t be the strangest thing she’s woken up to in her house. Sherlock is her longest standing tenant after all. There was this one time with the human spleen, the honey, and the pink rubber duck. John had an absolute fit when he saw the state of the walls. Well, never mind. Like I said, the sun is coming up and I have a police officer in my bed waiting._

_Till next time, darling._

_~Anthea_

_xx_

_——————-_

Anthea slipped back into bed, disturbing Sally, who stirred slightly 

“Alright?” She mumbled, her face buried in the pillow.

“Just work, darling. No rest for the wicked.” Anthea said, leaning down and brushed a kiss at the nape of the woman's exposed neck. 

“What time is it?” Sally asked, beginning to wake properly. 

“Half past five” Anthea said looking over to her phone. 

“I’ve got work at eight. I have to get up and go home to change and grab that paperwork for the Jensen case.” Sally huffed, burying her face in the pillow once more. Anthea stroked her back, pushing the sheet down slowly to pool where her spine began to curve up.  
“No, you don’t. I made a call. Your files and a change of clothes will be here at seven.” Anthea said, hand still moving. “Plenty of time to….wake up” She grinned, hand slipping down under the cover.  
Sally gasped, and moved slightly into the touch. “You can’t keep doing this. You know I don’t. Ah! Like it when you control everything like that.” 

Anthea stilled her hand, and cocked her head. “At this point, I don’t even realize I’m doing it.”

Sally turned to look at her, head resting on crossed arms. 

“I’m sorry.” Anthea murmured, resuming her motion, stroking calming circles down Sally’s back. 

“It’s okay.” Sally said waving her hand off, to sit up and brush a touch over Anthea’s arm. “Just try to allow me a little independence, yeah?” 

“No controlling everything. Promise.” Anthea responded, as she maneuvered to face the other woman.  Sally leaned back onto her elbows and smiled. 

“It has been exactly four weeks to the day, since our third date.” She said, eyes narrowing. “Would you consider that an important date?” 

“Well, I did take you to dinner last night. And invite you back to my place for….coffee.” Anthea responded, eye drifting down to fix on the purple silk currently sliding lower on the other woman's chest. “So I’d say it was pretty important. I was waiting till later today to tell you happy one month. Seems a bit juvenile, but I wanted to anyway.” 

“That makes me feel a bit better about thinking it was important.” Sally said, skin flushing under the stare from above.

 

“We should probably talk about this later, since your clothing is already on the way and I do have to go in to the office to prepare for my trip.”  Anthea asked, swinging a leg over so she was kneeling above the other women. Sally shifted down so their knees were even as she glanced curiously at the woman above her.

“I do like the way you think. Just, why are you wearing a robe? At five thirty in the morning, I do not think one should…mmmm” Sally’s argument drifted off as she moaned, flopping down onto her back. 

“You were saying?” Anthea smiled down at the other woman, as her hands fluttered across her collarbone and shoulders, pressing into the flesh. “And I put on the robe because there was a bit of a draft in the sitting room.” 

“I was saying that any time you to give me a massage is fine.” Sally said, voice thick and syrupy. “Really?” Anthea continued moving, moving her hands down to brush a nipple with the pad of her thumb. 

“Yes please.” Sally said breathlessly, arching into the touch as Anthea’s other hand continued downward. 

Anthea leaned down to nip at the other’s bottom lip while shrugging open her robe.

“Perhaps a little more demonstration of my abilities is in order. I do so love when you show off those nice manners.” 

Sally grinned, before pulling Anthea down, silk walls of the robe cocooning them.

“That is one thing I don’t mind you controlling.…” 

—————

 

“Donovan!” 

“What?” Sally yelled back across the yard, turning to scowl half heartedly at the other officer. She had been so close to getting a bite to eat, if only people could refrain from killing each other for a few hours. 

“You’ve got a delivery at the front desk.” 

“I’ve got a what?” Sally muttered, walking around the corner to the front desk. The officer on shift, gave her an odd grin before ducking down and pulling out a….giant bouquet. 

A huge bunch of red roses, surrounded by pink starburst lilies and sprays of white baby’s breath.  Sally couldn’t help smiling as he handed it to her. A card fluttered to the floor from somewhere in the bouquet. Sally kneeled down to scoop it up and made her way back to her desk. She set the bouquet down and went to fetch a rather dusty vase from the lounge, where it had been sitting for at least a few years on top of the cabinet. As it filled, she opened the card. 

**_Happy one month. Not too juvenile I hope? Enjoy them. I’ll be working late, but perhaps I can see you tomorrow._ **

**_~Anthea_ **

**_xxxxxxxx_ **

Sally grinned and slipped the card into her pocket, whistling happily as she made her way back to her desk. 

 


	5. Unacceptable to Accepted

_I really hope you aren’t here because somethings gone wrong. I’ve just packed my bag to go and catch a flight. I’d love to chat but you’ll have to wait a bit._

———————

“Sir?” When Mycroft looked up, Anthea stood at the doorway to his office. “It’s nearly three in the morning. I’m leaving now to catch a flight towards Hong Kong. I’ve ordered the car to come round seven to bring you to the palace.”  
“Yes, thank you Anthea.” Mycroft nodded a dismissal and went back to his papers.  
“I’ve thought about changing it,” Anthea said suddenly, eyes focused on her boss. “Anthea is a nice name, well suited for my purpose.”  
“But sir,” she continued, coming closer, “A change in routine is often beneficial to mental well being. In fact, it has been proven that change can have remarkable effects. I’ve had the name Anthea for far too long I think. And you?” She paused here, waiting for Mycroft to give in and look up at her. When he did she gave a sad smile. “You’ve been alone far too long.”  
She slid a cell phone onto the desk, perfectly polished nails scraping lightly on the polished wood.  
———————

_I can hardly believe this. What’s happened. I was on the plane, in the air when the message came through. An explosion at headquarters. The boss in the middle, a mistake in employment. My fault. Unacceptable._

_Going back now. If he dies, I take up the mantle. If he dies, it was my fault. If he dies, there will be…so much to deal with it._

_And so many to miss him._

_———————_  
“He’s been asleep for nearly five days John.”

“We can’t do anything more. Brain injuries can take a long time to heal. Just be glad it wasn’t worse. He could have died, Greg.”

Greg crossed his arms where he stood in the hospital hallway. John stood in front of him, staring him down in a long white lab coat.

“You need to go home, get some rest and for God’s sake shower, Greg. If you don’t I swear I’ll have security force you out.” Anthea walked up at that moment, accompanied by Donovan.

“Sir?” Donovan said. “I’m gonna drive you home right? Come on.”

Greg didn’t say a word, only looked over at her, glaring daggers.

He turned back to John and grabbed his arm. “John I can’t leave. Not now. What if he wakes up?”

“Greg, he shows no signs of waking up. We will call you the second he does.” John looked at him with weary eyes. “Look,” he continued quietly, “I know you feel guilty, but there isn’t anything more you could have done. You even pulled him out of there before he was hurt worse.”

“John. Please,” Greg practically whimpered, crossing his arms to stop himself from falling apart.

“Greg you can’t stay here like this, you’ll go mad.”

“Time to go home Lestrade.” Sherlock had walked up to join the group. He glanced over at Anthea and Donovan. “Hickey on your neck and lipstick smeared on you collar. You two are having fun yes?” Turning his attention to John and Lestrade, he continued speaking in a tired voice.

“I’ll take Lestrade home and make sure he gets rested and fed.”

“Sherlock?” John said hesitantly.

“It’s alright John.” The consulting detective looked up and Lestrade could see the bags under his eyes. Apparently Greg wasn’t the only one who wasn’t sleeping. Not that Sherlock wasn’t used to it. But it was strange for Greg to see the man at anything less than full force.

——————

“Anthea?” Sally murmured, setting a hand on Anthea’s shoulder.

“Yes?” Anthea asked, blinking as she looked up at her.

“You need to rest, love. Come on,” Sally said quietly. “He’s fine, Greg’s back. Let’s go home.”

Anthea smiled softly, taking Sally’s hand and bringing it to her lips. “You’re right. I think I ought let you be in control for a bit.”

Sally smiled back, leading Anthea out of the hospital.

——————

_“Sherlock! We are going to be late!” I watched on CCTV as John Watson shouted up the stairs of 221B. Turning over to the next screen I saw Greg standing at the doorway, a very excited Mrs.Hudson standing at the door. The next screen showed Mycroft Holmes pacing in a rose garden a few miles away from Baker Street, Sally Donavan at his side. My boss was nervous. I myself, shut down the bank of monitors in front of me and left, collecting my suit jacket on the way. Mycroft Holmes, scion of England and a man who holds a minor position in the British Government, was waiting for his fiancé to appear._   
_John standing for Greg and Sherlock standing for Mycroft. Mrs. Hudson would be in attendance._   
_It would be a small ceremony, only close family and friends present. Security was easier this way. Molly Hooper was in route along with Greg’s mother, father and very old Grandmother._   
_It would be a beautiful ceremony. The rose garden was lovely and chairs were set along the blooming bushes. Small, but beautiful. To any passerby the ceremony would look unremarkable. No fancy flower arrangements, giant cake, or white silk tent. No doves would fly as the two men joined hands and pledged their love. But to any one in the circle of love that surrounded the two would know just how remarkable of a story it was._

_Two men who had turned down death, followed two separate yet intertwining paths for years before finding each other. Two men who had nearly lost each other, because of flame and fearfulness. Two men who opened their eyes and saw for the first time, when it was nearly too late. Two men who filled the definition of soul mates in every way possible would be married today. Come hell or high water. Which we have planned for, in case either were to happen._   
_My car pulled up and I exited. Sally and the others gathered looked pleased to see me. Mycroft looked as though he was going to call a state of emergency for the whole of London. John and Sherlock walked up taking their respective places, having arrived alongside me._   
_Placing my hands on his shoulders, I turned him to face the car that had pulled into the lot._   
_“Take a deep breath sir, and look at that man. He is here for you.” I moved forward to stand behind the altar._   
_For once, Mycroft Holmes listened to me and froze in place to the left of the altar, eyes trained on the opening door. As Gregory Lestrade stepped out, the distance between the pair crackled with suppressed energy._   
_Eyes trained on each other, Mycroft waited as Greg stepped down the aisle. As they joined hands, and I began to speak, a warm breeze drifted through the party. Rose petals caught in the caress swept past the pair, a supernatural blessing._   
_Change is coming, and one day, one day, there will be equality for everyone. But for now, the tears running down Mycroft Holmes’ face was enough to prove to anyone who cared to see that love is a force to be reckoned with. Love of any type, as long as it is true._   
_Love is what pulls us from the fires of our own devices and soothes our souls._   
_And it is…..truly remarkable._

 

——————  
“Ceremony was nice enough, don’t you think?” Sally commented, drumming her fingers on the steering wheel as they drove back to her apartment.

“I think so,” Anthea replied, tapping away. “A bit unremarkable really.”

“Yeah, but they’d need it to be,” Sally said, reaching over and tucking a stray bit of hair behind Anthea’s ear.

“What do you mean?”

“Well that’s what Holmes needs. He needs to stay boring. It’s how he protects himself. No one sees him that way.”

Anthea set her phone aside and smiled at Sally. “You are brilliant. Do you know that?”

“Brilliant?” Sally asked, pulling into the carpark across the road from her building.

“Absolutely,” Anthea said, leaning over for a kiss as they stopped. “And seeing as how he’ll be back to work tomorrow, I think you and I ought take a very well earned day off.”

“Oh should we?” Sally said, turning off the car. “Whatever would we do?”

“I was thinking flat hunting,” Anthea murmured. “If you’d agree to move in with me.”

Sally laughed. “Well, we’ve both got an apartment already. And we only need one bedroom. And my lease is up soon….” She smiled. “We don’t have to hunt if you’d be willing to stay where you are.”

“That would simplify things,” Anthea said. “The security is already in place.”  
“Well. Maybe we’ll spend tomorrow packing….or in bed,” Sally said, setting her hand on Anthea’s thigh.

Anthea chuckled. “Why not both?” she asked, leaning close, trailing her lips down Sally’s neck. “We could make the time for both.”

“Mm….agreed. You’re the one who schedules everything,” Sally teased, opening the door and unbuckling. “C’mon. We’ll get a head start. On the…packing.”

“I think that’s a lie,” Anthea replied with a laugh, following her out and up to the flat, catching her at the door for a deep kiss. “But I don’t mind.”

“Oh good.”


	6. A Last Message

_And that is how the world turns. People find each other, and then lose each other in equal amounts._  
If you’re lucky, you’ll get to keep who you’ve found for a long time. If you’ve lost someone then you know the pain that accompanies it. But if you are one of those that gains a second chance, then you are lucky.   
There is one more type of person, dear reader. They number few and far apart, but they are bright lights that shine out against the darkness.   
They change the world just by being alive, just by taking their next breathe. You, dear reader, are one of these people, whether or not you believe it. You have the world in the palm of your hand and it is time to tighten your grasp. 

_You are a creature of stardust and pure limitless energy._  
You do not need to prove yourself to any person or group other than yourself.  
You are cosmic debris pressed into something fantastic and unheard of.   
You are singular and magnificent and contain an entire thesaurus worth of the synonyms for potential.  
Because you are human.  
And you are worth every drop of light that the sun and stars poured down to create you.   
Remember this dear reader.   
And bless you for being here. 

_Till next time, darling._

_~Anthea xx ___

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And we're done! It's been absolutely great, and to the loyal commenters who've hung around for the YEAR it took me to finish this off, thank you so much! 
> 
> As always, find me [here](http://hums-happily.tumblr.com/) on tumblr.  
> Any notification of errors are accepted with gratefulness that knows no bounds.  
> Kudos, comments, and your happy (pained) flailing are accepted with glee. I hope you enjoyed!  
> 

**Author's Note:**

> And as always, find me [here](http://hums-happily.tumblr.com/) on tumblr.  
> Any notification of errors are accepted with gratefulness that knows no bounds.  
> Kudos, comments, and your happy (pained) flailing are accepted with glee. I hope you enjoyed!  
> 


End file.
